


Coming to the End

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: A little retrospective of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Kudos: 9





	1. Close to the end

**Author's Note:**

> It's coming close to the end, so here are my thoughts on why I've loved this show so much.

Hey everyone so next week at the time of this writing, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. will be coming to an end with the epic two-hour series finale. When I first heard about the show all those years ago, what got me excited was that Coulson was coming back from the dead after having apparently died near the end of The Avengers. But then I was introduced to this group of characters that I came to love just as Coulson. First off is Grant Ward (played by Brett Dalton) who was this Agent who had had a rough childhood and was just trying to do what he thought was right. Then we have our favorite pair of lovable scientists Leopold Fitz (Iain De Caestecker) and Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge) who are the new kids fresh out of the Academy and are embarking on this adventure that would take them to amazing places. Next is Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen) who is the battle-hardened Agent with a chip on her shoulder and is afraid to let anyone in. Finally we have Daisy "Skye" Johnson (Chloe Bennet) who started out as this hacktivist trying to find her parents and that puts her on Coulson's radar. These people when put together would not work in any other situation, kind of like the Avengers initially, but when they came together, they were unstoppable. 

Of course all the characters changed over time and some of them went in directions that we didn't necessarily like or outright hated. To me I was expecting a redemption arc for Grant, Skye would see the hurt that still churns inside of him and she would realize how terrible she and the others had been to him. We didn't get that, but I will say that it was out of left field what happened (I'm trying to keep spoilers to a minimum).

The highlight of the show has been Iain's portrayal of Fitz, in the first season he was this young up in coming Agent and he realizes the reality of the situation. In season 2 he was this broken man struggling to put himself back together after putting his life on the line to save the woman he loves and he ended up severely damaged because of it. from season 3 onward he became this bad ass determined to keep Jemma safe and would dive through a hole in the universe for her. 

This show has been quite the ride and eventually all good things must come to an end, next week I will post a second chapter with my thoughts on the finale and my final goodbyes to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 

To all the cast and crew thank you so much, Stan would be proud nuff said.


	2. Excelsior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My final goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to give my final goodbyes.

Well it has come to an end, after seven great years the show we love has ended and in a good place too. The final scene in the bar was everything, everyone got a happy ending. I will miss these characters that have graced our TV screens every week. But, we'll see them again soon enough, I can feel it. 

I have so many favorite moments from the show, that I just couldn't pick one, so here's five.

5: **FitzSimmons Wedding:** we all knew it was going to happen and they pulled it off beautifully.

4: **The reveal of Aliyah FitzSimmons:** What you're fighting for is what keeps heroes going and for Jemma and Fitz, it couldn't be any more precious than they're daughter, god she was so adorable.

3: **Skye and Grant's first kiss** : They're relationship may not have had a chance, but we can always look back on the love they had for each other. There was so much potential that I had to write my own way of them getting together, and apparently a lot of you felt the same way as it helped me discover the world of fanfiction and I'm glad I did.

2: **The Return of Phil Coulson** : When Phil died at the hands of Loki in The Avengers I like all of you fellow fans reading this right now was devastated. But, when I learned that he was coming back my spirits were lifted and I knew that Agents of SHIELD was going to be a great ride, and it was.

1: **The Stan Lee cameo:** A cameo from the one and only Stan Lee was a given with the show. He loved all of his fans and his cameo was just hilarious.

Those were my top 5 favorite moments from Marvel's Agents of SHIELD, please share your favorites in the comments. It's always hard to say goodbye to characters you love, but us the fans keep the spirit of the show alive.

As a great man would say **EXCELSIOR...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It maybe the end of the show but it isn't the end for all the potential stories that have yet to be told.
> 
> Let me know your top 5 favorite moments from Marvel's Agents of SHIELD.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, now I want to know what you loved most about Agents of SHIELD in the comments.


End file.
